Happily Ever After
by Princess Regia Al
Summary: Alice has found a way to live in both Wonderland and London. But will her feelings for Tarrant, the Mad Hatter, change that? Or will a dark secret from his past? And how will their daughter feel in London, especially after eating some strange fruit?
1. Chapter 1

Alice in Wonderland2: Happily Ever After

While in China doing business for Lord Ascot, Alice Kingsleigh had found a strange book at a book store a co-worker, Peter, had shown her. The book was titled _Excludunt & Housing quia Hare & opifici_. Peter, had told her that there was a rumor that if she wrote a letter and put it into a red envelope that was inside, she'd get a mysterious reply.

That night, she decided to try it. As she read through the book to find the envelope, she discovered that it was a Wonderlandian book. Feeling excited, she eagerly wrote a letter to her friends, telling them everything that had happed to her after she left. Like being in China for a year.

After she had put the letter in, Alice heard a knock on the door. "Miss Alice?" said May, a maid in Lord Ascot's Chinese Mansion.

"Yes, May?"

"Would you like me to do any cleaning before you sleep?"

"No thank you, May. Everything's fine."

"Ok, Miss, goodnight."

After that brief conversation, Alice went to check for a reply. To her joy, she did.

Every night went on like this. Alice would send a letter to her Wonderlandian friends, then she would be sent a reply. Alice told her friends that she needed to spend two weeks after her return to London with her mother, sister and newborn nephew. They understood, but they couldn't wait for her return.

At first, Alice had no idea if she could even get back _to_ Wonderland. She mentioned this in one of her many letters, and was told that the vile of purple Jobberwock blood the White Queen had given her to get back home, could also take her back to Wonderland. Of course, Alice had kept that vile, and made sure not to drink it all. After she had received that letter, she had turned that vile into a necklace, that she kept hidden underneath her dress. She didn't want to show it, for she didn't want to cause stares and questions that would have to be answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice looked out her window. It had been a week since she had arrived home. She couldn't believe how much she had missed it. Still, it was starting to feel old. She touched her necklace. She still continued her nightly routine of writing to Wonderland, but was starting to miss it more than ever. But, every time she felt like going back early, something always made her stay. Her nephew's cry, or babbling, the meow of her now ancient Dinah, or her kittens, or grandkittens.

Lady Ascot, and Alice's mother, decided to host a welcoming party for Alice, that was to be held on the last day of the two weeks she promised her Wonderland friends she would have to stay in London. "If I can't stand the separation for that long," Alice had thought, "I'll go back right after the party and surprise them."

Alice liked the idea, and the party gave the White Queen an idea. "Alice, since your mother and boss are celebrating your return," one letter said, "we would be honored to do the same for you when you return to Wonderland!" Alice couldn't have been happier. She had never been to a grand royal party in Wonderland!

She also loved the dress that she was having made. It was made of the most beautiful silk. Sky blue, with darker blue butterflies that reminded her of Absolem.

Alice smiled as she opened the window to let in the breeze. She loved nature.

Alice was at her Welcome Home party at Hyde Park. A place she had always loved, but today, it felt too, stiff and formal. The dancing was especially unbearable. Every time a new song played, Alice was forced to dance with a suitor. And, none of her best friends were invited.

Finally, Alice was able rest with her sister after complaining of sore feet. Her nephew, Lowell jr, or junior, was happily resting on his mother's lap. "He's so peaceful and handsome." Alice whispered. She was worried about waking him. "I know," Margaret whispered back, "I wish he would've been named after father, but Lowell insisted."

By insisted, Alice knew she meant forced or tricked. Lowell knew how to get what he wanted. He waned a son to be named after him, **not** his late father-in-law. Thanks to the Cathaway sisters, Alice knew all the details.

Apparently, Lowell had guilted and bargained with Margaret. He kept on telling her that if she named their first son after her father instead him, she'd be saying that she loved her father more than her husband and that if the first son was named Lowell jr, than their second son, if they had one, would be named whatever she wanted.

Alice had found that strange and selfish. Why shouldn't a child be named after their grandparent? Alice was sure that her future husband wouldn't be so selfish. But who would that be? All of the suitors her mother picked didn't seem fit. Most of them were stiff and too unimaginative, much like Hamish, who was still sour about her refusal, but had thankfully moved on. Some of them were actually fun and would make good _friends_. Then, someone popped into her mind, the Mad Hatter, Tarrant.

"Alice, what's the matter dear? You look, worried." Margaret asked.

"Nothing, Margaret. It's just, Mother keeps on pushing suitors on me." Alice answered. But, there was something else. It was how thinking about Tarrant made her feel.

"I know what you mean. Remember when I was 18? There was a suitor at the house at least every night for supper."

"I remember. Father wasn't very happy. Remember what he said about marriage?"

"A good marriage happens when both people are completely in love with each other." Alice and Margaret said in unison. Then they sighed at the memory of their dear and beloved father.

Once the party was over, Alice found herself holding her necklace. She could go back, all it took was a wish and a sip. But it was so late, would she have time to visit all of her friends? Of course she would, all she had to do was talk to Time, but how?

She knew Time couldn't not make her tired, that was a feeling, and she knew he had little power over others feelings.

Alice decided that she wouldn't surprise them. Instead she fell fast asleep in her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice roomed the garden with delight. Today was the day! She looked around her to make sure that she was alone, then uncorked her vial necklace, and lifted to her lips and took a sip.

Alice found herself standing in the White Queen's palace garden. "Alice?" came a voice. Alice looked around, and saw a rabbit staring at her.

"Nivens!" Alice excitably cried, then ran to him. "It's been so long, where's Her Majesty, Cheshire and Tarrant?"

"They're all in Dining Hall having breakfast, come." Answered Nivens, and he led her to the Dining Hall.

The Dinning Hall was filled with good cheer and Alice's Wonderland friends. When they saw her, they jumped up, and were filled with more cheer.

"Alice! You're here at last!" They cried.

After hours of talking, hugging and reminiscing, everyone decided that they should start Alice's Welcome Back Party.

"Hope you don't mind that we have to start so late." Said the White Queen.

"I don't mind." Replied Alice.

"In case you're wondering," said Tarrant(which was the Hatter's real name), who was getting rather close to Alice, "you did help plan it."

"Yes, through the letters." Said Alice.

The party was amazing. Much more fun than the London one. Alice and Tarrant hardly left each other's side, and danced every dance together. Alice also met Tarrant's two brothers, Hatta and Tap. Tap was also known as "The Mad Tapper." He did some routines for everyone.

To end the party, Hatta sang several songs. Alice found it delightful, but couldn't help noticing a little girl who gave him a hug at the end.

"I wonder who that girl is." Alice thought, "She kindof looks likes The White Queen, and Hatta."


	4. Chapter 4

Alice laid on her bed. She was missing Wonderland. She always did. But she couldn't leave home or work. So she promised her Wonderlandian friends that she would visit at least once a month.

This plan was very successful. She liked having two homes. She hadn't gone on any abroad travels since she got back from China eight months ago. So, she had plenty of time to visit her friends and thanks to Time, she could stay as long as she liked. She always stayed at the White Queen's Palace, in luxury. She also loved spending time with Tarrant.

Tarrant, oh how she loved him. Only, she didn't really know it yet. As she laid on her bed, she was still working out her feelings.

Alice and Tarrant were walking in the White Queen's garden one day. They were busy talking and admiring the garden.

"Aren't the roses beautiful?" asked Alice.

"Why yes, you, they are." Answered Tarrant, a little embarrassed.

They've been holding hands for a while, but pretended not to notice.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed about complementing me, Tarrant." Alice said.

"I know." replied Tarrant.

After walking for a while they decided to rest on a bench. They looked into each other's eyes. Their faces seemed to grow closer, and closer, until, they were kissing. At this point, Alice knew she loved Tarrant.

After they've been dating for a month, Tarrant proposed to Alice. Alice, of course accepted.

Alice wore her ring with pride, but when she returned to London, that happiness faded.

Margaret was the first to notice Alice's ring. It was simply scrap metal with a gem on it.

"Where did you get that ring, Alice?" Margaret asked her sister.

"I found it." Alice lied. She knew how society would react if they knew the truth. So, Alice turned it into a necklace and wore it everyday with her vial.

However, things in Wonderland weren't wonderful either. It all started one day, when Chessure gave Alice some disturbing news about Tarrant.

Alice was sitting on a garden bench, enjoying the peace, when, suddenly, Chessure appeared.

"Wasn't Hatta amazing at your Welcome Back Party?" He said.

"Why, yes. But I wonder who that girl was." Said Alice.

"I'm glad you asked." Then with a big grin, he disappeared, then reappeared right next to Alice. "You see, that girl was Lily, Crown Princess Lily of Wonderland."

"That can't be." Said Alice, "No one ever mentioned her. No one, especially the Queen, wouldn't mention their Crown Princess!"

Chessure was very amused with this. "Well, Lily is sort of an, embarrassment."

"How?"

"Well, no one is quite sure who her father is. But since you're wondering, it's either Hatta or Tarrant."

"Hatta or Tarrant?"

What neither of them knew, well, Chessure might have known, was that Tarrant was eavesdropping.

Chessure, with a huge grin, told Alice Lily's history. "One night, after you left the first time but before the Red Queen took over, the White Queen had a big party, I think it was New Year's or something. Towards the end, people were getting drunk, except me, and being one of the few that was sober, I happened to notice Her Majesty getting very cozy with Tarrant and Hatta."

"Cozy?" asked Alice.

"Acting like their girlfriend. Then she led one of them into her chambers, then in about two to three months, it was revealed that she was pregnant." Finished Chessure.

"How come you don't know which one it was?" asked Alice.

"It was dark and they almost looked identical back then." Answered Chessure.

"What do you mean, 'back then.'?" Alice asked.

"You know Tarrant's entire body has been affected by mercury, right?"

"Yes, that's why he stopped using it in his hat making."

"Well, Hatta stopped sooner, and Lily's conception took place before any noticeable changes took place."

Alice thought for a while. "Tarrant can't be the father, he's the uncle. And what about Tap?"

"Think what you like. And Tap was somewhere else in the palace, so he's definitely an uncle."

"Well why wasn't Lily raised in the palace?"

"The Red Queen. Everyone was worried that she might harm her niece, so Hatta took her to London with him."

Tarrant had accidently rustled some leaves, making his presence known.

"How long have you been there?" asked Alice.

"Long enough to hear Chessure tell you about my niece." Answered Tarrant.

Alice was considering ending her engagement, but when she looked into Tarrant's eyes, she more sure than ever that she wasn't becoming a step-mother.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice Kingsleigh was busily talking to her best friends, Alice Liddell, who was a dancer with the Royal Opera House, and Alice Majina, a famous singer. They were both older, and like Alice Kingsleigh, had been to Wonderland. But, all three Alices had different experiences. Liddell had fallen in love with the Knave of Hearts, and danced with Tap. Majina learned how to overcome her stage fright, and had talked with one of the White Queen's knights and had tea with Hatta and his two friends.

They were talking about Kingsleigh's upcoming wedding to Tarrant.

"So what's your dress going to be like?" asked Liddell.

"The White Queen is having one of her dresses remade to fit me. I still don't know what to do about the veil." Alice answered.

"I have an idea." Said Majina, "Why don't you just barrow your sister's? You said that she leaves it unguarded."

Kingsleigh gave her a stare. "You know I can't. Besides, Tarrant's mum said that she would make the veil."

Liddell wanted to change the subject. "So, what will the cake be like?" she asked.

"Strawberry, with vanilla frosting." Kingsleigh answered.

The wedding was beautiful. It was held at the White Queen's Palace. Alice's friends, Alice and Alice, were the Bride's maids. Her Maid of Honor was one of Dinah's grandkittens, Lucy, who had to be disguised as a dog so that the dormouse, Mallymkun,(who was the ring bearer) wouldn't freak out. Lily, was the flower girl, Tap and Hatta were the Groom's Men and The March Hare, Thackery Earwicket, was the Best Man. The White Queen, Mirana, officiated the ceremony.

Alice loved Wonderland, and promised that she would stay in Wonderland for at least two weeks after the wedding. Of course, two weeks turned into two months. Two months turned into six months, and then Alice found out she was pregnant.

Madeline Margaret Hightopp was a beautiful girl. She had her mother's face, and her father's original hair color, which is purple, but with blonde highlights. She was a favorite of Mirana, and beloved by everyone, after all, who wouldn't like the daughter of Wonderland's hero?

One day, when she was four years old, Tarrant decided to ask her his famous riddle, "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"Oh, not that again." Groaned Alice, "It's an impossible riddle and you know it."

"Wait mum," Maddie said, "I think I know the answer." She thought for a while, "Is it because, they both produce notes?"

"Why, that's it." Said a shocked Tarrant, "You've figured it out." Then he picked her up in his arms and exclaimed, "You're the smartest girl in Wonderland!"

Everyone was celebrating. Soon, everyone knew of Maddie's intelligence.


	6. Chapter 6

Maddie was now six years old. She attended lessons at her Aunt's palace, with the other palace children, like her cosine Beth, Lily's little sister. Mirana and Hatta had married by now, and had another daughter, who was Maddie's best friend.

One day Maddie and Beth were sitting by a brook. Maddie, who had only heard of London through tales told to her by her mum, uncle Hatta and cosine Lily.

"I wonder what it would be like to visit London?" Maddie asked.

"Not sure, but it's certainly different." Answered Beth, "Remember the stories we were told?"

"Yes. But, I really want to see my Grandma Kingsleigh, Aunt Margaret, and my other cosines." Said Maddie.

"What about Uncle Lowell?" Beth smirkenly asked.

"You know he's terrible," said Maddie, "remember what my mum told us about him?"

"Yes. But why do you want to _see_ them when we can _write_ to them?"

Alice had left her magical book back in London. She never took it with her to Wonderland, she didn't need to. Besides, this way, she wouldn't miss her family so much. At first, only her niece and nephew wrote to her, now her sister wrote too.

Maddie and Beth talked for hours. No matter what Beth said, weather positive or negative, Maddie was determined to go to London.

The next day, Maddie asked her parents, "Do you know what I would love for an unbirthday present?"

"Another hat?" Tarrant asked.

"That'd be nice Dad, but what I really want," Maddie hesitated, "is to go to London!"

"London?" asked her parents simultaneously, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want to _see_ my other relatives in person." Answered Maddie.

Her parents looked at each other.

"When do you want to go?" Alice asked.

"As soon as possible." Maddie answered.


	7. Chapter 7

Maddie was excited. Her dream was coming true! She loved seeing new things, and going new places.

"So will all the ladies be wearing poofy dresses?"

"Yes, Maddie. And the men will be bland wearing suits." Answered Alice.

"Like Uncle Tap the last time he was called for Jury Duty?"

"Even blander."

Maddie was shocked. But was still excited. Then the time came when they Maddie and Alice would depart for London.

Alice was nervous. Sure she had written a letter telling of her plans and had gotten a response. But still, she hadn't been there in years. And she was sure that no one would believe her when she told them about Wonderland.

The trip had to come. So they each took a sip from Alice's vile. In a moment, they were in Hyde Park, surrounded by Alice's family and their friends.

"Looks like all those letters were true after all." Said a surprised Lady Ascot.

"Why wouldn't they be true, ma'am?" asked Maddie.

"That's Lady Ascot, Maddie," said Alice, "everyone, I'd like to introduce my daughter, Maddie."

Everyone whispered amongst themselves. A grandchild of Mariva Kingsleigh, with purple hair! The idea!

Maddie didn't mind, everyone's whispering, stares and gawking, was what she expected. Alice had prepared her for today, and was just happy to be in London. Her cosines loved her games, and she loved theirs. Alice was caught up with the latest news.

When the day was over, Alice said it was time to go home.

"But I don't want to go home, mum. I'm having too much fun!" said Maddie.

"We can always come back." Said Alice, "Right?"

"Of course, you can." Answered Margaret, "You're always welcome at our house, and your grandmother's."

"Really?" asked Maddie.

"Really." Answered her grandmother, "You can come back next week."

"I'd love that!" exclaimed Maddie.

And she did. She went to London once a week. Sometimes, she even asked Time, who she like to call, Uncle Time, to speed up, the week. Sometimes she would ask him to slow down the week, but this was rare.


	8. Chapter 8

A new life

Maddie laid in the grass. She loved Grandmother's garden, it was always peaceful.

"Madeline! Madeline where are you!" Grandmother's yelled. Maddie could tell she was angry. Grandmother only called her Madeline when she was angry, or when they had "important" visitors.

"I'm in the garden!" Maddie answered.

"Come here! I've something important to tell you."

Maddie got up and went to her stern faced Grandmother.

"Madeline, go change into your best Tea Dress. Dame and Lady Magadot, Lady Ascot & her cosine, Countess Stiffling, are coming over for Tea at 3. Beth is already in your room." Said Grandmother Kingsleigh. Beth had come with Maddie that week. Beth loved London as much as her cosine.

Maddie went to her room that she shared with Beth. "Maddie, did you hear the news?" Beth asked. She was already dressed and was busy with her hair.

"Yes. Four noble women are coming over for afternoon tea." Answered Maddie, who was making her way over to her wardrobe.

"What are you going to wear?"

"My best tea dress."

"Isn't it stained?"

"No, you're thinking of my 2nd best tea dress."

After getting dressed and fixing their hair, they headed down stairs.

The Tea Party was boring at first. It seemed to be a usual London upper-class Tea. Maddie and Beth were introduced to the guests and to come up with a boring excuse as to why their parents weren't there.

But, thing livened up when the Countess asked them, "So you two are Princesses, of a strange land?"

"Yes, you're Grace." Answered Maddie, "Although I'm more distant than Beth."

"You mean Beth is closer to the throne than you?" asked the Countess.

"Yes, You're Grace. Beth is 2nd in line, and, I don't know my place in line." Answered Maddie.

"That's what you should've said." Said Lady Magadot.

"Madeline, you of all people in this room should know the importance of saying what you mean." Said Dame Magadot.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you're saying." Said Maddie.

"Of course you do. So Beth, who's ahead of you in the throne?" said the Dame.

"My sister, Lily, You're Grace."

As the Tea went on, Maddie and Beth became suspicious of the Countess and the Magadots. They seemed to know a lot about Wonderland, especially the Magadots.

Towards the end of the Tea, the servants brought out some strange fruit. "My sister and I," announced Lady Magadot, "thought that we should bring our favorite fruit, Narra Dragon fruit. It's rare."

Maddie and Beth were among the first to try the strange fruit. But, no sooner than they swallowed their first bite, they began feeling strange.


	9. Chapter 9

Maddie and Beth stood in their Grandmother's bathroom.

"Who said that" Maddie worryingly asked.

"Not sure." Replied Beth. "Who are you?"

I'm the Narrator, you're Highnesses.

"The Narrator?" asked Maddie.

"I remember reading about Narrators in the Royal Library." Said Beth, "No one's supposed to hear you."

Yes, well, there's an exception. If a Wonderlandian eats Narra Dragon fruit, they can hear Narrators, but only temporary, unless a special potion is made.

"What kind of potion?" asked Maddie.

It should be described in that Narration book Beth read.

"Really? But, I forgot the title." Confessed Beth.

"How's that a confession?" asked Maddie.

Not sure, but I didn't want to overuse the word, "said". It's one of the first things you're taught in Narration School.

"Really?" asked Maddie.

Yes. Now Beth, the book is titled, "The Big Book of Narration." Now you two better get back to Tea before people start to worry.

"Ok, Narrator!" said the Princess at once, then they went back to Tea.

Maddie and Beth were saying farewell to the noble guests who had attended the no longer boring Tea. The cosines were enjoying the fact that they could now hear Narrators and couldn't wait to go home to make the potion that would make the Narra Dragon fruit's effect permanent.

"I hope that your Highnesses are grateful for your status." Said Dame Magadot.

"Why yes, Your Grace. My cosine and I are most grateful." Said Maddie, trying to sound as polite and proper as possible.

"I'm glad." Said the Dame, "Farewell." She curtsied, then left with her sister.

"Do you think she was acting odd?" whispered Beth to Maddie.

"Maybe. It's hard to tell." Maddie whispered back, "What's strange here is normal in Wonderland."

As Maddie and Beth talked about the apparent strangeness of Lady and Dame Magadot, they were unaware that their Grandma was trying to eavesdrop.

Beth turned her head. She was looking for her Grandma. "We should continue our PRIVET conversation, somewhere else, Maddie."

"I agree, Beth." Agreed Maddie, "And, do you remember Grandmother telling us HOW RUDE IT IS TO EAVESDROP?"

"Why yes, I do." Said Beth. "Shall we go to our room?"

"Yes, cosine dear." Answered Maddie. And the two went upstairs to their London room.

"Can you believe grandmother?" asked Maddie, who was sitting on her bed.

"Aunt Alice was right." Beth said, "Londoners are mainly hypocrites."

"Yeah, especially the wealthy ones." Said Maddie.

"They tell us, to be polite, and not spy and gossip, for, it's rude, but they do it themselves!" exclaimed Beth.

"I find it very useless for people to tell others to always act a certain way, when they do it all the time!" exclaimed Maddie, "I mean, if you're a gossiper, then why tell others not to gossip?"

"I know," replied Beth, "if you don't want to be gossiped about, then, don't gossip about others."


	10. Chapter 9

Maddie and Beth stood in their Grandmother's bathroom.

"Who said that" Maddie worryingly asked.

"Not sure." Replied Beth. "Who are you?"

I'm the Narrator, you're Highnesses.

"The Narrator?" asked Maddie.

"I remember reading about Narrators in the Royal Library." Said Beth, "No one's supposed to hear you."

Yes, well, there's an exception. If a Wonderlandian eats Narra Dragon fruit, they can hear Narrators, but only temporary, unless a special potion is made.

"What kind of potion?" asked Maddie.

It should be described in that Narration book Beth read.

"Really? But, I forgot the title." Confessed Beth.

"How's that a confession?" asked Maddie.

Not sure, but I didn't want to overuse the word, "said". It's one of the first things you're taught in Narration School.

"Really?" asked Maddie.

Yes. Now Beth, the book is titled, "The Big Book of Narration." Now you two better get back to Tea before people start to worry.

"Ok, Narrator!" said the Princess at once, then they went back to Tea.

Maddie and Beth were saying farewell to the noble guests who had attended the no longer boring Tea. The cosines were enjoying the fact that they could now hear Narrators and couldn't wait to go home to make the potion that would make the Narra Dragon fruit's effect permanent.

"I hope that your Highnesses are grateful for your status." Said Dame Magadot.

"Why yes, Your Grace. My cosine and I are most grateful." Said Maddie, trying to sound as polite and proper as possible.

"I'm glad." Said the Dame, "Farewell." She curtsied, then left with her sister.

"Do you think she was acting odd?" whispered Beth to Maddie.

"Maybe. It's hard to tell." Maddie whispered back, "What's strange here is normal in Wonderland."

As Maddie and Beth talked about the apparent strangeness of Lady and Dame Magadot, they were unaware that their Grandma was trying to eavesdrop.

Beth turned her head. She was looking for her Grandma. "We should continue our PRIVET conversation, somewhere else, Maddie."

"I agree, Beth." Agreed Maddie, "And, do you remember Grandmother telling us HOW RUDE IT IS TO EAVESDROP?"

"Why yes, I do." Said Beth. "Shall we go to our room?"

"Yes, cosine dear." Answered Maddie. And the two went upstairs to their London room.

"Can you believe grandmother?" asked Maddie, who was sitting on her bed.

"Aunt Alice was right." Beth said, "Londoners are mainly hypocrites."

"Yeah, especially the wealthy ones." Said Maddie.

"They tell us, to be polite, and not spy and gossip, for, it's rude, but they do it themselves!" exclaimed Beth.

"I find it very useless for people to tell others to always act a certain way, when they do it all the time!" exclaimed Maddie, "I mean, if you're a gossiper, then why tell others not to gossip?"

"I know," replied Beth, "if you don't want to be gossiped about, then, don't gossip about others."


End file.
